Traditional methods of manufacturing athletic footwear often require the molding of a sole of the shoe and thereafter gluing, stitching, or otherwise attaching the molded sole portion to a preformed upper. The sole may include elements such as an insole, a midsole, and a ground contacting outsole, with these elements formed together to create a unitary sole construction whose flexibility is limited by the flexibility of the materials used to construct the sole. While use of high flexibility and lightweight materials may go some way to reducing the weight of the shoe and increasing the flexibility of the shoe as felt by a wearer, traditional manufacturing methods limit the flexibility and weight that can be achieved while maintaining the required degree of structural durability and performance required of athletic footwear.